Finn the Death Note holder
by The Madman001
Summary: Finn after coming back from his time on the Dungeon Train comes home to find a mysterious being within his house. And finds out he's now the new holder for the Death Note. Will he subdue to the urge to use the Death Note, or will he remain the pure human hero. Finnceline in the future.(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.)
1. Finn the Death Note Holder

**Madman001: Hey just random stuff I'm typing got the idea while watching the 'Dungeon Train' and reading the 'Death Note art the same time let's see where this goes.**

Finn was sleeping soundly from his long awaited nap. He hasn't slept for a week he has barely gotten back to the treehouse. Since yesterday from coming back from the Dungeon Train along with bringing some loot from the train, lightning sword, protective shield, gauntlets that shoot fire, ice, and bacon, Jake claimed it. And so many other amazing things except for a book, it was black with just some words on it _'Death Note.' _Finn was going to read but had no words so he just put it in the nightstand nearby. Finn was enjoying his sleep till he heard something.

**_"Wake up"_** A voice was heard but Finn ignored it. **_"I said wake up"_ **The voice yelled.

Finn shot out of bed looked around his room say nothing at first. "Huh I must be hearing things." As he layed back on the bed, relaxing looked towards the ceiling to stare directly to yellow eyes with red pupils looking at him.

**_"Hi"_** The being spoke as Finn let out a blood curdling scream. **_"damn it shut up, shut up, damn you shut the hell up."_** The being continued to yell at Finn, which he just continued to yell out.

"JAKE." Finn screamed, in less then a second Jake came to the room, breaking the door at the process as he was 15 times his size and just crashed in.

"What, what?" Jake yelled confused looking around the room, to see Finn holding the spider web shooter he used against him in the train as he just continually shot webs at the wall. "Finn what are you doing?" Jake asked annoyed thinking Finn was going through another nightmare like with the hair women Finn claims he was once a woman named Shoko, or still believed he was on the train.

"Jake there's a weirdo in our house." Finn said pointing towards the figure.

**_"Didn't your parents ever tell you it isn't nice to point."_ **The figure humored, as Finn punched the figure on the face only to phase right through him and fall on the ground.

"Oh I see what's going on." Jake said.

"You do." Finn said happily.

"Yeah you need to eat breakfast you need your brain food Finn, you're acting crazy." Jake told him as he stretched back towards the kitchen, as Finn just stayed there looking at the 'person' in front of him. He had gray looking skin, a piercing with a heart shaped metal on his ear, long huge smile lips the color of black, as well as black lining around his eyes, his eyes the color yellow and had red pupils. Nose similar to a bat, spiky pointed black hair, and razor sharp teeth. He was wearing a black leather outfit, that covered his body and showed it fir him tightly, leather bracelets with metal, feathers padded on his shoulders, leather belt with metal sticking out, and some skirt? The being just starred at Finn, as Finn walked towards the ladder not taking his eyes of the being, and descended towards the kitchen.

Jake had made 2 everything burritos Finn ate occasionally looking around to see if the being would pop out. "So Finn seeing that guy you were attacking earlier." Jake joked as he took another bite of his burrito.

"Ha ha, no I think you were right I just needed to eat. Besides if someone came in here, BMO's alarm should have went out." Finn told reasonably.

"Good, now I'm going off, stay out of trouble." Jake said as he swallowed the burrito whole, and stretched his limbs to get a backpack, and some boots.

"Where you going?" Finn asked.

"Some family rainycorn biz just some uh boring discussion of the history of rainycorns." Jake said lying, the truth was Jake Jr. has been getting into some trouble lately and almost getting caught, stealing jewels, bikes, and lady's purses. They were going to have a family intervention and didn't want Finn to find out.

"All right have fun." Finn said mouth full of bacon as Jake made his way towards the barn. Finn continued to eat the burrito till he was finished, he stood up ready to head out to anywhere till the same being from his room was there. There was an awkward silence. "You're not my imagination are you." Finn questioned.

**_"Nope."_ **The being responded.

"Are you here to kill me?" Finn asked

**_"Not for the mean time no."_ **The being answered.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked.

**_"Because you grabbed the Notebook, so I'm following you to relieve myself from boredom."_ **The being said.

"Notebook?"

"**_Yes, Notebook, one that looks like this."_** The being then grabbed a notebook shaped satchel that was chained to the his belt, it was a the same black book Finn found in the Dungeon Train. Finn ran upstairs found the Notebook on the nightstand. **_"Want me to answer anymore questions."_ **The being asked right behind Finn not even making a sound coming up.

"Yes." The two were now down stairs Finn asking him questions after questions as the being was now growing bored. "okay so...you're something called a shinigami, your name is Ryuk, you dropped this notebook to see who will get it to not be bored?" Finn asked

**_"Yes, that's about all of it."_ **Ryuk said bored out of his mind.

"I don't get it how was a book being picked up relieve your boredom?" Finn asked, as Ryuk's smile stretched on his face. As Finn gulped.

**_"You see I learned a lot from being alive so long, and if one thing has excited me is that humans are interesting, but you being the only one I decided why not, and see where this goes. Not much happens in my home world, so I decided to see where you take this, read the cover of the inner page."_** Ryuk instructed of Finn, as Finn opened the book, and saw writing on the page.

**_Death Note_**

**_How To Use It_**

**_The persons name whose is written within these pages will die._**

**_To take effect the writer must have the face of the person he/she is trying to kill in their mind. So the name will only affect that specific person._**

**_If the cause of Death is written within 40 sec with the persons name it will happen._**

**_If the cause of death is not precise the person shall just die of a heart attack._**

**_Details of their deaths should be written within 8min and 40 sec or the death shall just be a heart attack._**

**_This notebook shall become property of the human realm once it touches the ground_**

**_Once someone touches the notebook, that person shall be able to see, and hear the old owner of the book. (God of Death)_**

Finn continued to read unable to fully comprehend what he was reading, that writing down peoples names could kill? And how was this suppose to stop his boredom? "What is this." Finn asked.

**_"That there is the Death Note, a notebook that can kill people with just their names, thanks to you picking it up you can see, and hear me, nobody else."_ **Ryuk told him as he relaxed on the sofa.

"Don't get too comfortable I'm going to burn this." Finn told him, as he prepared to go make a bon fire.

**_"Do that and I kill that dog of yours."_** Ryuk told Finn making him stop in his tracks hand shaking as it was about to grasp the doorknob. Finn turned around to see Ryuk with his notebook with a pen in his hand. **_"Now then I didn't wait to see you burn the notebook and just get rid of me. I waited to see what wonders this world had, but considering I saw that you're a 'hero.' I'll make you a deal."_ **Ryuk told him.

"What's the deal." Finn asked he would have done something but Ryuk already told him that people or items from this world can't touch him, and Jake's life was on the line so he had not much of a choice.

**_"Considering I can't force you to write names. How about you just keep the notebook with you so I can at least be able to stay here and see this world, it seems interesting enough, and in return I won't kill any of your friends, or family members. Just keep the notebook safe, and don't tell anyone of it, deal."_** Ryuk asked, as Finn held back much anger.

"Deal." Finn agreed.

**_"Good, now then, do you have any apples."_ **Ryuk asked, causing Finn to look at him oddly, for the change of attitude.

"Uh yeah they're in the fridge I think.." Finn couldn't finish for Ryuk already going towards the fridge. _'Great now I'm stuck with this guy. For how long, hopefully I can get a weapon that can hurt him, wait can I use the book against him, maybe I'll.."_

**_"Finn."_ **Ryuk interrupted Finn's thoughts.

"What." Finn asked annoyed.

**_"Where are you're apples?"_ **Ryuk asked impatient

"Did you check the fridge." Finn asked looking outside.

**_"If they were in the fridge I wouldn't be asking you now would I."_** Ryuk told him.

"Well then we don't have apples live with it." Finn said not caring.

**_"Finn get me an apple."_** Ryuk told him in a dark tone.

"Look just eat some.." Finn stopped once he looked at Ryuk, for his left leg was over his neck, right arm bended backwards, head upside down, left arm twisted around his left leg, as Ryuk hopped towards Finn with the leg supporting him up. Once in front of Finn, Ryuk grabbed him somehow and brought him to his eye level.

**_"Get. Me. An. Apple."_** Ryuk threatened Finn.

"Okay let's go to Marceline's." Finn said.


	2. Apples

**Madman001: Heres Ch 2 for you people got nothing more to say except thanks for reading.**

Finn was walking towards Marceline's house, angry for two reasons one, he's being forced to get apples for someone he doesn't even like. And two he's walking while Ryuk is flying. _"I'm getting the felling you're pissed."_ Ryuk said still twisted up in a knot.

"Yeah." Finn answered. "Why am I stuck walking when you can just carry me to the house." Finn complained.

"_Oh I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault you're a lazy ass, or that you weren't born with wings." _Ryuk answered back. After much walking an complaining later they finally made it to the pink house of the Vampire Queens._ "So what this your girlfriends house or something." _Ryuk joked.

"No she's just a radical dame that likes to play games." Finn told him.

"_Oh so she likes to play games with you huh."_ Ryuk asked in a tone that suggested another thing.

"Yeah, wait no." Finn said getting the remark he was suggesting.

"_Haha, man this is going to be fun."_ Ryuk said laughing at Finns reaction.

"Shut up or no apples to you." Finn warned. Silencing Ryuk immediately. "Good." Finn said as he made his way towards the pink house, Ryuk nearby, as he knocked on the door, waiting for Marceline to answer, after some waiting Marceline answered the door, she was wearing black pants and a red tank top, and had her hair freely as always, and she looked sleepy, reminding Finn she sometimes slept at mornings.

"Hey Finn what's up." Marceline asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hey Marceline just came to hang along for other things." Finn said.

"_Apples, tell her you want the damn apples."_ Ryuk said towards Finns ear.

"Yeah sure come right in." She said as she floated out of the way, and let Finn in, as Ryuk phased though the wall. The living room was kinda messy, with sheets of paper on the floor, and sodas lying around the ground. "Sorry for the mess some friends came over from the Nightosphere and left a mess, want anything." She asked while she was at the Kitchen.

"_APPLES" _Ryuk yelled.

"GLOB I HEARD YOU." Finn yelled.

"What?" Marceline said a little stunned at Finns answer.

"Oh sorry, uh do you have any apples." Finn asked with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah sure, heads up." Marceline said as she tossed Finn two apples at him, from the kitchen. As Finn catched them and threw them towards Ryuk, who caught it with his mouth and swallowed them whole. "Hey Finn, do you..." She stopped because she thought she saw the apples disappear before her very eyes, in mid air.

"Hey uh Marceline can you hand me two more apples those were bad." Finn asked, Marceline noticed that he didn't notice her seeing him, she thought of an idea.

"Yeah sure Finn." Marceline grabbed two more apples, she turned invisible and while holding the apples flew the apples towards Finn, making them seem like they were thrown, she waited, then Finn just threw the apples behind him, they floated in mid air as they started to disappear. She stared wide eyed at what she saw. Then turned visible again startling Finn, as he jumped out of the ground where he was sitting.

"Marceline how long you, how have you been doing." Finn asked trying to change the subject.

"Finn what did I just see happen." Marceline asked holding his shoulders firmly.

"Uh.." Finn tried to think of an excuse, but Marceline's staring, and Ryuks laughter was making that impossible.

"Finn answer me." Marceline yelled as she shook him violently, as the Notebook flew out of Finns backpack. "Uh whats that." Marceline asked as she floated towards the book, picked it up and read the cover, 'Death Note'. "Finn why you reading something..." Marceline stopped, in her tracks.

"Marceline look you see I found that book in the woods and I was going to find the owner so if you don't mind please give it back." Finn asked moving towards her, as she backed away slowly reaching towards her axe base.

"_Oh she's going to kill you, oh well you have been the shortest Notebook holder ever, later." _Ryuk said with a laughing tone. As Marceline raised her axe base and aimed it towards Finn, as Finn held up his hands defensively.

"Finn move out of the way." Marceline ordered as Finn moved to the side as Ryuk was now in front of the axe base, about to move till. "Move and you die." Ryuk stopped, looked around only moving his head then pointed to himself. "Yes you, you you idiot who do you think you are coming in here." Marceline questioned.

"_Wait you can see me how.."_ Ryuk stopped once he saw that the Notebook was in her hands._ "Oh that explains it, still that means I can just grab apples willingly now."_ Ryuk spoke as he walked towards the kitchen and phased through the walls.

"Hey get back here, hey." Marceline yelled after him wielding her axe base, leaving the notebook behind. Finn knowing this was going to take some time so he just decided to just wait it out, and read the rest of the rules of the Notebook.

**~~~15 minutes Later~~~~~~~**

Finn was reading the last rule on the Notebook, seeing if there was anyway to kill Ryuk, till. "FINN." Marceline screamed at him, causing him to let the book fall to the ground again.

"Yes." Finn asked nervously.

"Who the fuck is that guy in my kitchen, and why did he just ate my entire crate of apples." Marceline screamed at him as a loud burp was heard from the kitchen.

"Okay Marceline let me explain okay." Finn told her calmly. As he began to explain the Death Notebook, Ryuk, and why she wasn't able to see him till she touched the notebook, as well as why he needed the apples.

"So this guy is a shinigami, you're the new Death Note holder, and that book can kill anyone whose name you write down. Finn what the hell get rid of that thing you're suppose to be a hero not a murderer, get rid of it." Marceline told him.

"Yeah I know Marceline, but I can't just get rid of it, or else he kills Jake." Finn said pointing towards Ryuk, who was just standing there listening to the conversation.

"Why do you want Finn to use that thing." Marceline asked as she tried to punch Ryuk only to phase through.

"_I'm not asking him to kill people all I'm asking is for him to hold the Notebook, that is all, nothing more nothing less. Besides why do you care or is he really your boyfriend." _Ryuk humored.

"I swear when I find an object that can hurt you I'm going to kick your ass with it." Marceline threatened.

"_I didn't hear a no."_

"Finn how do I not see him, or hear him." Marceline asked.

"You got me, who ever touches this book is able to see him apparently." Finn said exhausted.

"_Come on do something I'm getting bored around here." _Ryuk asked as he was preparing to phase through the roof.

"Hell no if you think I'm allowing you to go up there you got another thing coming." Marceline yelled at him.

"_Oh yeah what are you going to do about it."_ Ryuk asked right in her face, as Marceline began to grow bat features, pointy teeth, claws, and wings still remaining in her regular size form. As Ryuk expanded his wings, and got a small knife from his belt, spinning it in his hand, as Finn just sat there contemplating whether it was safer to stay where he was, or run for it, just before anything could happen a ringing sound was coming from Finns backpack without hesitation he pulled out a tablet a pink projection of Bubblegum appeared.

"Thank Glob, something to get me out of this." Finn thought.

"Finn the Ice King is kidnapping me again, and.."

"Oh Princess, oh there you are Zap." Princess Bubblegum was frozen solid as the Ice Kings voice was heard then his image was seen on the tablet. "Oh the person I wanted to see. Finn don't interfere this time or Ill make sure you won't survive this time, GOT IT." Then the projection ended.

"Oh well at long as it gets me out of this situation." Finn said as the two people looked at him. "Well Marceline I'll see you later I guess, come one Ryuk before you cause any more trouble." Finn said as he made his way towards the door.

"Yeah follow your owner, like a good dog should." Marceline spoke towards Ryuk.

"_I'll be back and you know it."_ Ryuk said as he followed Finn.

"And when you do, bring me a crate of apples that you ate." Marceline yelled at Ryuk.

"_Yeah no."_ Were the last words spoken, as Finn, and Ryuk left.

"Now then to find a weapon that can hurt that bastard, hmm, let's see what Death has for me to use." Marceline said as she grabbed her axe base, opened the portal with that secret passage way Peppermint Butler taught her once and went inside.

**~To Finn & Ryuk~~~~**

"_So where exactly are we going." _Ryuk asked following a running Finn.

"Just going to go beat up a guy, and that's it." Finn said non-nonchalantly.

"_Hmm I don't know why but I feel like something is going to happen, between those two when they meet, well let's see what the future holds."_ Ryuk though as they started to approach the Ice Kingdom. _"Let's see how interesting these beings can be."_

**Madman001: Next Ch Finn has a decision to either use the Death Note or not, will he do it, I don't even know, wait and see**


	3. Finn use the book

**Madman001: Hey lunatics, killers, watchers, reviewers, bystanders, and readers right now I have been waiting for some time to do this, and considering all my stories are aligned at the perfect time, I'm going to do it, now let's go to Insanity.**

**Madman picks up laptop, grabs a bag full of stuff, walks out of room, turns a left, continues walking, stops at a steel door, opens in, finds Insanity tied up to a chair, and a table inside.**

**Madman001: Wake up**

_**Insanity: What what oh it's just you, what do you..**_***Madman places the bag on the table* **_**what uh what is this**_

**Madman001: Insanity think hard realllllyyyyy hard, what are these. **

_**Insanity: A can of soda, and...is-is that the...**_

**Madman001: The shit you drugged me with when Sopa was canceled**

_**Insanity: Ohhh I'm so scared, what are you going to do, drug me go ahead.**_

**Madman001: Oh no this isn't for you, it's for me.**

_**Insanity: o_o HOLY FUCK NO, all right I'll tell you what you ever you want, I'll tell you the portal to hell, Jesus robe, I'll tell you where I buried your Xbox, PS3, and Ipod.**_

**Madman001: What you buried them, fuck it, right now I'm just going to take this for some help**

_**Insanity: On what?**_

**Madman001: All the stories, I'm going to type 1 new Ch for all my stories. And I'm going to type them all at the same time, hopefully I don't mess up.**

_**Insanity: You're fucking insane**_

**Madman001: And you're barely realizing this because.**

_**Insanity: God help us.**_

**Madman001: Yeah that's gonna do shit...****Drinks the mixture****...**_**now **__**the**__**n **__let__**'s **__see _**how far ****I co****uld **_**go.**_

Finn stopped in front of the Ice Kingdom. "Great, the second his home is repaired, he goes and starts kidnapping again. Hey Ryuk can you give me a hand." Finn asked, as Ryuk just clapped, as Finn's face turned to a frown. "You suck."

"_Hehehe you didn't say what type of hand."_ Ryuk said as he just flew into the castle, and phased through the wall.

"Son of a bitch." Finn whispered, as he began to make his way towards the the Castles nose, as he used his sword to scale the wall, after long and exhaustion work to get inside, he went throught the castle's nose and started to walk the halls, and heard laughter. Finn walked till he felt something hit him from behind and black out.

Finn was gaining consciousness, he tried to more but found himself stuck in a body of ice, the only thing not frozen was his head and his arm. "Ah good you're awake." Finn turned to see the Ice King behind some bars, but better view was that he was behind bars, and he was standing outside. "Finn I told you I will kill you, but for the fact you let me stay in your home I shall only freeze you when I'm done."

"Why are you kidnapping again and why...what do you mean when you're done?" Finn questioned.

"Oh well you see Finn, after realizing you'll never give me the permission to marry Bubblegum I just decided to take her like usual, you see once I placed the crown on my head again I don't know, I just did it. As well as realized that I will need an heir to this throne, and well you can think what I'm going to do." Ice King told as Finn's face just showed a blank expression.

"_Really, you don't understand what he's going to do."_ Ryuk asked.

"Nope." Finn answered.

"Finn who you talking to." Ice King asked.

"Nobody." Finn answered.

"Good I thought you were talking to that weird guy." Ice King said pointing towards Ryuk.

"Wait you can see him?" Finn asked pointing at Ryuk.

"Yeah, weird creepy guy just there." Ice King said.

"_Wait Finn, that old guy can see me, ask him if he sees this." _Ryuk asked as he flipped the Ice King off.

"Hey Ice King what's he doing now."

"He's **gasp** hey no one does that to me and get's away with it." Ice King then sent multiple Lightning arrows towards Ryuk to only hit the wall. "Eh screw this I'm going to go make a son with Bubblegum." The Ice King said as he walked towards a door.

"WHAT?" Finn yelled now barely realizing what the Ice King meant.

"Finn, Finn help." Bubblegum's voice was heard, as well as sounding worried and scared. Finn now was attempting to break the ice with his fist with no avail, as the Ice King was walking out of the room.

"I'm going for a refreshment be right back." Ice King said as Finn attempted to break out of the ice.

"_Finn just use the Death Note it will be easier."_ Ryuk suggested.

"No I'm a hero, and I shouldn't use something that will kill someone." Finn retorted

"_So a hero will let an innocent girl get raped, while the hero had a chance to save them, no matter what the cost."_ Ryuk inquired knowing he was slowly gaining Finn's influence. Finn stopped and contemplated he didn't want to use it but...but, Finn deciding that a hero must do anything first even breaking his code. Finn reached for his backpack luckily unfrozen, as he grabbed the Death Note, Finn searched desperately for a pencil to find none, for he never thought he will need one.

"_Oh no pencil, what are you going to do now Finn."_ Ryuk asked with a cackle. As Finn thought of the only thing he could, as he placed his finger in his mouth. _"Finn what are you-"_ As Finn bit on a piece of flesh on the tip of his finger, and blood slowly oozed out. _"Holy shit haven't seen this yet." _As Finn ignored the comment and placed the words "ICE KING." On the page, as Ryuk leaned in and his face fell._ "Finn are you kidding me." _Ryuk asked.

"What I've read the damn thing it says the person's name, here it is." Finn said.

"_The person's real name, that's not his name." _Ryuk told him.

"Then what is it." Finn asked desperately.

"_I can't tell you." _Ryuk said plainly.

"Why and how do you know his name." Finn asked as a smile spread through Ryuk's face.

"_You see Finn my kind are able to see the names, and the life span of people by looking at them easy at that. But I'm not able to help you in anyway in some cases it will make people live longer, and well in short will kill me." _Ryuk spoke as Finn heard that Ryuk can die._ "But there is a way I can help you, I can give you the ability to see people's names, you'll receive 'shinigami Eyes' but it shall cost half your life."_ Ryuk spoke as Finn contemplated once more was it worth it to cut his life in half.

"FINN." Bubblegum's desperate cried out for help. Finn without thinking accepted the consequences.

"Give me the power, give me the shinigami eyes." Finn begged.

"_One pair of eyes at your disposal."_ Ryuk said as he placed a finger upon Finn's head. Finn felt fine, till he looked around he saw everything was red, and when he saw a penguin he saw their name, and some numbers floating above its head. _"No time to waste Finn, here he comes, remember look at the name and write it down." _Ryuk instructed as he watched patiently to see I Finn had the guts to finish him off.

The Ice King walked back throught the hall, Finn looked at the name, Simon Petrikov. Without missing a letter Finn wrote the name down as the Ice King walked back into the room, Finn waited patiently as there was silence.

"All right Bubblegum, you ready to have my child." Ice King asked, as Bubblegum's yelling increased, as Finn was thinking if he wrote the name right till. "Ugh, ahh, myahhh." Then a loud thump was heard, there was silence till the door slowly opened to show Bubblegum covering herself with a leopard designed blanket, as her face showed terror.

"T-the Iccce King's dead." She stuttered, as Finn could only stare wide eyed of what he just heard, and what he has done.

"_Congratulations Finn, you're now an official Death Note holder, and user."_ Ryuk said as the room stayed quiet and still.

Sometime later after Finn was freed from the ice, Bubblegum announced the death of the Ice King, many went to the funeral, only to celebrate his death, and no longer have to fear of being kidnapped anymore. All but Finn who stayed within his room, curtains shut, and just sat in his bed. Jake heard of the news after going to the funeral, it was nothing there really, only a pile of snow, which was pretty much everywhere. And a cross made of ice on the snow, said his goodbyes, and checked on Finn, trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault, that the Ice King was just old, and died of a heart attack which was what Bubblegum described it to be. Finn didn't listen nor reply, for he knew he was the reason the Ice King was dead, and he did it without a second thought.

Jake giving up, went downstairs to be met with Marceline waiting in the living room. "Oh hey Marceline uh, why you here." Jake asked nervously for he knew the Ice King and Marceline were friends and she might be here to exact revenge or something.

"Just here to see how Finn's holding up, I heard he looked...awful from what Bubblegum explained." Marceline said, as Jake looked closer he saw there was red around her eyes, and was wearing an all black dress that reached her knees, and carrying her black umbrella, and a travel bag.

"You went to the funeral didn't you." Jake asked, as she shook her head. "Look Marcy I'm sorry the Ice King died it wasn't Finn's fault and-"

"I know it wasn't Finn's fault, I'm not here to hurt him or make him feel bad, I just came to see if I didn't loose another friend." Marceline told him.

"Well can you help him, he won't budge, I would stay but there's some biz happening with Jake Jr. so I will have to go, can you please make sure he stays okay." Jake asked.

"Sure I could use the company as well." Marceline told him.

"Thanks your a good friend Marcy." Jake said as he stretched out the house and once the door closed.

"What did you make him do." Marceline growled towards Ryuk who was just sitting on the couch the whole time.

"_Yeah go ahead, blame the menacing, and evil looking guy on the couch. Look he wrote the name I just gave him the reason to do it. His hero code made him, so he's really the blame, it's not like I placed a gun to his head and said. 'Write damn you, write."_ Ryuk said as he relaxed on the couch.

"Fix it, fix him." Marceline yelled.

"_Look the guy is dead, nothing could be done of him, as for Finn, he'll forget about it."_ Ryuk said closing his eyes as Marceline walked towards Ryuk, grabbed something from the bag she was carrying and slapped Ryuk and he fell to the ground, as he looked up amazed he was actually hit.

"Yeah not so tough once someone is able to hit you huh." Marceline said as she holded a baseball bat with a small skull on the end.

"_How did you-"_

"Let's just say I made a wager with Death and won, now I'm able to hit you with this. Now then either you tell me how to fix this, or I'll beat it out of you." Marceline threatened as she raised the bat.

"_Wait, wait, wait, there's something to help Finn forget this."_ Ryuk pleaded, as Marceline placed the bat down.

"Talk."

Marceline floated towards Finn, as he sat in his bed, hands and knees to his face, as he was curdled up in a ball. "Finn, come on I need to talk to you for a while then you can be alone okay." Marceline said softly as Finn looked at her. "Good, now where's the Notebook." She asked as Finn reached within his shirt and pulled out the Death Note. "Good, now Finn, this next part is very important, hand me the notebook." She asked, Finn had second thoughts about handing it over but did so anyways. "Good, now say, 'I relinquish the notebook.'" Marceline instructed.

"I relinquish the notebook...Marceline why am I …." Finn passes out and falls asleep on his bed, as Marceline remembered what Ryuk told her.

**~~~Flashback~~~~~**

"_Okay and once he hands you the Death Note, he has to say 'I relinquish the Notebook', once that happens all his memories from the Death Note shall disappear, no evidence that he ever had it, nor will he ever see me again. There his 'problems' will be gone, but you will gain his burden. You shall become the new Death Note holder."_ Ryuk explained.

"At long as he doesn't suffer I'm good with that." Marceline said.

"_So do you love h-"_ Ryuk stopped mid-sentence for Marceline waiving her bat at him, and he remained quiet, as she went upstairs to get Finn's notebook.

**~~~~End Flashback~~~~~**

Marceline was now looking at Finn as he slept silently, as she knew he will have no recurrence of today, she slowly leaned forward, slowly placing her lips on his, as she enjoyed the moment, as she looked at him one last time as she went downstairs to see Ryuk on the couch.

"_Got the notebook." _Ryuk asked, as Marceline held it in her hands. _"Well then partner where to now."_ Ryuk asked, as Marceline just floated towards the door, and left, as Ryuk grew wings and followed.

_**Insanity: No Magic Man, Finn, Ricardio, Beth, Wallow, Danny, Ice King, Finn's wish family no.**_

**Madman001: Hey how the hell do you know what happened to them.**

_**Insanity: You were reading all stories outloud.**_

**Madman001: Really? Huh, well then Insanity, I got some news for you.**

_**Insanity: Let me guess you're going to kill me**_

**Madman001: No I need you for something, remember that story I wrote**

_**Insanity: Which one**_

**Madman001: The one that got me punched by an emo person**

_**Insanity: Oh yeah good times what about it**_

**Madman001: You're going to help me make it to a story**

**_Insanity:...That's it I'm out_**** * Insanity jumps with the chair towards the exit* **

**Madman001: Where do you think you're going**

_**Insanity: Canada, Mexico, Cuba, hell I'll go to Russia if I have to I'm not going through that hell again**_

**Madman001: Yeah not like you have much of a choice well see you people later.**


End file.
